1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for controlling battery power in a DMB terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
DMB service is a next-generation digital broadcasting service with which users can enjoy high-quality multi-channel multimedia broadcasting. Such DMB service is generally applied to portable terminals or vehicle-mounted terminals (VMTs). In addition, DMB service is classified into satellite DMB service and terrestrial DMB service according to its signal transmission method. Satellite DMB service refers to broadcasting service that transmits broadcasting contents via a satellite to enable users to view multi-channel multimedia broadcasting including various information such as video, audio and data, even while on the move.
A-multi-chip terminal supporting DMB service, such as a DMB terminal or a Video-on-Demand (VoD) terminal, requires high power consumption in providing DMB service. Therefore, in some cases, the terminal may fail to secure even the minimum battery power required for call service.